


wake up

by manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its all about nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent fic but hey its good

You jolted up. 

A shock went down your back, up your arms, all around your body. Your head is pounding. Sweat poured down your face. Down your nude chest. You feel hot. You're burning up. You're shaking. 

You're sobbing. 

It was that same god damn nightmare. It's happened too many times. You can not figure out why. In your dream, you're killing the man you love. Mercilessly. Voices echo around you. He begs for his own life through a cracked voice and tears and shaky sobs. He holds up his hand. You grab it. For a second he smiles. He thinks you're going to spare him. You twist his wrist. Snap it in half. He screams.

The scream woke you up. 

You hear the sheets rustle. You don't want to turn around. You don't know if you're in reality or a nightmare. You sob harder. It hurts. Your chest hurts. You feel so out of breath. Like you're choking. You hear a cough, then a calm, tired, pretty voice. 

"Richard...?"

Only Biker calls you that. You sob harder out of pure relief. He's still here. You didn't kill him. What if when you turn around his face is mutilated? You beat him so badly. You hiss and turn away from his general direction. You hear him move to you. Right next to you. He's sitting right next to you. You turn to him. 

You admire your beautiful boyfriend's face. He looks so concerned. So scared. 

He's so petite. So precious. You wouldn't hurt him. You wouldn't lay a fucking finger on him if you were held against your will to do so. You start to slowly remove your hands from your face. You see Biker smile. He looks so tired. You feel so bad for waking him up. But he reaches to you with both arms, pulling you to him. The moment you're close enough, you grab him. Snatch him right up. He wraps his arms around your neck and you pull him into your lap. 

He mumbles. You've got your face buried in the crook of his neck. You're breathing so, so heavily. You feel tears roll down your cheeks. You shut your eyes. You hug him tighter. You reach a shaky hand up to pet his hair. He tells you that it's all going to be okay. You rock back and forth. He's so warm. His hair is so soft. His skin is so pure and smooth. God. He's so perfect. 

You slowly open your eyes, and let him go from the hug. He backs off of you as well, but stays in your lap. You look down at him. He looks up at you. You kiss his forehead after smoothing his bangs to the side, and you lift him off your lap. You place him down on the bed. He watches you while sitting cross legged. You lay down, facing up toward the ceiling. 

You motion for him to come over to you. He comes over and lays on you, laying his head on your chest and wrapping his arms around your body. You gently stroke his hair. 

He grabs one of your hands, and intertwines his fingers with yours. 

He nuzzles your chest. 

After he falls asleep, you stay up for an hour or two more. You need to watch over him. You need to make sure he's okay. That he knows everything will be and is alright. 

You need to care for him like he does for you. 

He's perfect. 

You can't ruin him.


End file.
